


Riding in the Sun

by transtwinyards



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spin-Off, post-BoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/transtwinyards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Nico are stuck in the middle of Buttfuck Nowhere, Iowa while the younger of the two tries to rest up from their trip from Berkeley.</p><p> </p><p>Wherein Apollo is grounded, Aphrodite doesn't give a shit, and Jason is very, <em>very</em> much mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda hard to take out of context but i needed to post it up so that i can just say that the eighth chapter might be running a little too long.
> 
> have this as an in-between, y'all! it's non-canonical with the AU so technically i'm just having a field day with this.
> 
> to those unfamiliar and very much curious, this is a spin-off drabble from my on-going work, [ Curiouser and Curiouser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3991333) Wherein a mortal Jason meets Nico in Manhattan and things get a little... weird for him.
> 
> this could be read as a stand-alone so, go do as you please, i guess.

Jason put his hands on his hips. He might as well brainstorm a way for them to get out of here. He felt Nico’s head hit his thighs.

Jason frowned. He _wasn’t_ , no, not even for a _millisecond_. He was _not_ going to think or say that this had been a bad idea. Sure, it was impromptu and Jason had _every_ right to back out of it and Nico was being reckless. For him!

But they were already here. And there was no way in hell that Jason was going to be that guy.

A whistle sounded, soft and a bit weak. Jason blinked, looking around. Then, he realized that it was coming from Nico.

“Why are you whistling?”

“I’m calling a way to Manhattan.”

Jason was still confused but he didn’t question it any further. Instead, he just gently lifted Nico’s head so that he could sit down beside the younger teen on the dirt and let the sun wash over him.

Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh. He could at least cherish this moment before Nico wrangled him into something crazy.

There was a gust of wind, making the crops behind them rustle.

Jason's eyes snapped open when he suddenly heard the faint blast of a bass ruining a car speaker. He squinted at the taxi-cab yellow convertible, then squinted up at the driver.

Said driver looked like a stereotypical surfer, quite frankly. Tan (tanner than Jason), blond hair tied back to a ponytail, blue eyes shining from behind his sunglasses.

Beside the driver was... a very attractive androgynous person. Jason didn't want to identify them, but they had longer hair, longer than Mr. Surfer Dude. It went until it reached just past their shoulders. Like Mr. Surfer Dude, they had sunglasses on, but theirs was concealing their eyes.

Both people had lollipop sticks sticking out from their very, very white teeth.

It grated on Jason a little that they were blocking the light.

"Wouldya look at that, huh?" Mr. Surfer Dude slurred, lollipop clacking at his teeth.

A little irritated at the sun that was getting reflected into his eyes, he looked back down into the dirt before saying, "Excuse me?"

He felt Nico stiffen beside him. Jason looked to him, saw the indifference on his face before hearing the grudging respect in his tone, "Lord Apollo. Lady Aphrodite."

Jason blinked sluggishly, then he thought 'wait, did he mean...?'

"Jason Grace, I've met your sister before. You look nothing alike," says Mr. Sur-- Apollo. Jason looked up at the mention of his sister. "I like that. Me and my siblings look nothing alike too!"

Apollo's teeth were blinding enough before. Jason averted his eyes. He can't believe he thought these guys were blocking his sunlight. They were literally riding in the fucking sun.

"Quite the catch there, di Angelo," another voice sounded. It was a clear-cut through feminine and masculine. Jason thought it sounded beautiful. "This one's really something."

"Thanks," Jason mumbled, digging at the dirt near Nico's shoes.

There was another gust of wind before Nico relaxed, laying his head down Jason's shoulders.

"The gods are _intimidating_ ," Jason voiced out, drawing a huff from Nico.

"More like irritating."


End file.
